


The Corrupted Final Transformation

by Devastated_Ghost



Category: Winx Club
Genre: BDSM, Bad Ending, But no death or gore or bloody fetishes, Corrupt Enchantix, Corruption, Dom/sub, Don't read if you don't want to ruin your childhood, Exhibitionism, F/M, Golden shower, Lactation, Living Clothes, Piercings, Poor Sky, Sex Toys, Vibrators, non-con, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastated_Ghost/pseuds/Devastated_Ghost
Summary: The Winx and Sky went on a rescue mission to try to save a captured Bloom from Valtor. However, the sight that awaited them at Valtor's throne room was more than they could handle, and one by one, they fell and succumbed to their lust. With that, they also achieve a transformation similar to Bloom's...
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Very Minor Layla/Flora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Corrupted Final Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to see this work on Reddit under the handle autistic_penguin_kai, that's just my Reddit account. 
> 
> This is your last chance to turn back before your perception of the Winx may possibly be altered. 
> 
> I won't stop you if you're underage since we all used to be at that spot before. Anyway, do leave a comment for improvements or just in general if you enjoyed this little one-shot. Happy NSFW-ing!

The sight that awaited the Winx shocked and sent them, as well as Sky, into an absolute state of despair. Bloom was seated upon a royal blue throne with her legs spread wide open, clearly displaying the cock belonging to Valtor that was deeply inserted into her dripping pussy. She had achieved Orgasmix, a forbidden sub-transformation of Enchantix, and while she indeed maintained her Enchantix fairy status, her wings were the only thing remaining of her un-corrupted Enchantix form. Bloom was wearing a blue halterneck which barely covered her erect nipples, with nipple rings attached as well as two fairy dust bottles attached to her nipples. She also had on a blue loincloth that did nothing to cover her throbbing pussy. Bloom's clit, like her nipples, was also pierced and had a fairy dust bottle attached to the clit ring, tingling as Bloom's cunt was pounded by Valtor. Bloom's moans penetrated the air, straight through to Sky's ears and by extension, his cock, which has started to tent his specialist attire.

Icy was kneeling on the floor directly in front of Bloom, still dressed in her normal bodysuit. She was positioned in such a way that Bloom's pussy juices, as well as piss, directly showered her kneeling form. With her legs spread wide open, Icy accepted everything that came out of the Orgasmix fairy's cunt. Icy was even twerking in an arousing manner and massaging her hands all over her clothed body, letting the divine golden urine be absorbed into her battle attire. Her sisters and fellow witches, Stormy and Darcy, were each to the left and right of the throne respectively, also still in their bodysuits. However, there were holes cut where their nipples and dripping slits were to allow for a continuous and unstopping flow of pussy juice and lactated milk rain down onto the throne, Bloom and Valtor.

There was also something else that didn't go unnoticed by the Winx. Fairy dust sparkles were in the air, like a sort of constant atmosphere in the room. It made the room sparkle in a not-unpleasant way, but also had other side effects. Bad ones. As this fairy dust comes from Orgasmix, which by itself is a corrupted form of Enchantix, it meant that not even the fairy dust was spared. That's right, those dear, poor fairies. The fairy dust was also corrupted, and the effects had already started to manifest themselves into each of the poor girls and Sky. Sky, although in a complete and impenetrable state of despair over his beloved Bloom, grew a raging and unwavering erection the longer he breathed in the corrupted fairy dust.

As for the Winx, being Enchantix fairies meant they had a stronger resistance to the dust. So while they still could keep their wits about them, and the growing lust in them controlled. they decided they'd fight to save Bloom. If they could. She was the Fairy of the Dragon Flame after all. In a flash, their Enchantix forms were revealed and the Winx took to the sky, the sprinkling fairy dust dropping from their wings reacting with the corrupted fairy dust from Bloom's Orgasmix. They simultaneously took out their fairy dust pendants and opened them. Hovering above Bloom, they poured all the dust from their bottles onto Bloom's sex-coated body, and by extension, the Trix as well as Valtor. To their dismay, it was as though they didn't even try as Bloom's own fairy dust bottles opened to release corrupted fairy dust to counter their fairy dust, making it ineffective to bring Bloom back to her normal self, to their friend.

"Foolish fairies, did you really think your power could match that of the complete Dragon Flame? Now, Winx, it is time for you to join my harem. Soon, the entire Magic Dimension will be absorbed in the throes of sex, and be mine for the taking!" Valtor chuckled, before bursting out into an evil laugh.

"Show them what you're capable of, slut," Valtor commanded. Without hesitation, Bloom obeyed, using a completely new type of spell none of the Winx has ever had the pleasure (literally) of experiencing. She shouted out 'Devouring Flame of Inner Lust', and flame magic began leaking out of her pussy before forming into an ethereal dragon. The kind of dragon the Winx were familiar with. Bloom's dragon, to be precise. The dragon encircled the Winx before seemingly letting itself be absorbed into their skins. Once the ethereal dragon completely disappeared, that's when the effects of the spell began to show. The dragon was like a pseudo-aphrodisiac that enhanced each fairy's inner desire. The Winx tried to resist, but alas, it was all futile as one by one, each of them succumbed to their inner desires and began corrupting their Enchantix, achieving Orgasmix.

Stella was the first to transform, never having had resistance as one of her strong points. Her Orgasmix outfit consisted of a skin-tight one-piece that left her beautiful, hairless legs exposed. What was more subtle about her newly delicious outfit was the tentacles that snaked their way around her nipples and cunt. The others were unaware, but Stella's Orgasmix outfit consisted of living clothes, a type of clothing where the inside was lined with tentacles that served to arouse and pleasure its wearer. Soon, Stella was a writhing, moaning mess as her gorgeous Enchantix wings worked to keep her afloat despite the tentacles' ministrations.

Flora and Layla were the next to transform, each, surprisingly, having a more dominant and submissive side of them respectively. Who knew the sweet, innocent Flora was interested in being a dominatrix? What was equally surprising, however, was headstrong, steadfast, determined Layla with her hidden submissive side. Their Enchantix attires were also corrupted to match their inner desires. with Flora's having consisted of a sexy, lacy pink teddy where Layla's equivalent was almost nothing but a chastity belt for her pussy and a leashed collar, with the leash leading to Flora's hands. It didn't take long for Flora to start ordering Layla to do some naughty things, such as fetching her a riding crop with its handle lodged in her pussy.

Tecna was the fourth in line to transform, with a not-surprising fetish for pleasure-inducing equiment. Her Orgasmix outfit wasn't much different from her Enchantix outfit, save for two major differences: the vibrator with a clit vibe inserted in her pussy, and two suction cups each for her nipples to be sucked and teased. Tecna was soon writhing and twerking in the air to give herself just that little bit more pleasure.

The last to transform was surprisingly Musa, given how temperamental she was. Musa didn't seem the type to want to be on the receiving end of the humiliation and orgasm denial stick, yet that was what her Orgasmix outfit was based on. During the process of the corruption of her Enchantix into Orgasmix, a long pole appeared horizontally and her legs were bound to the pole, which gave an unhindered view of her fast-moistening slit. Her Enchantix top got corrupted into a translucent, silky red bikini top which did a great job bringing out her erect nipples. Musa's personal space kept being changed to fit her lust, where one moment, she had a riding crop teasing her slit, and the next tentacles were pumping in and out of her wanting pussy. In just a few short minutes, Musa was constantly begging and pleading to cum, yet she wouldn't let herself experience sweet release.

Only when each of the Winx have successfully corrupted their Enchantix did Valtor then spare a glance at Sky. The poor boy was furiously pumping his hard cock at all the lust that surrounded him, and Bloom in particular. Without even needing to be prompted, Sky walked over to Bloom, knelt down, and started licking her pussy, also being drenched in some of his now-ex's piss. The white sleeves of his uniform didn't take long to turn a golden yellow from the piss.

Valtor let an evil smirk grow on his face. He had Bloom to thank for his early and unplanned release from his prison. Who knew she wanted him to be her master? It didn't matter, since it opened up a different route to conquering the entire Magic Dimension. And with those pesky Water Stars gone? His victory was guaranteed.


End file.
